Where gods walked
by Demongo666
Summary: Ainz and the floor guardians reflect on the absence of the other 41 supreme beings.
1. Melancholy

Where gods walked.

I wrote this for a challenge on the overlord subreddit if you like it give it an upvote over there too! Same title.

Ainz Ooal Gown, Ruler of the underground tomb of Nazarick, last of the 41 Supreme Beings, and King of the Sorcerer Kingdom, sat upon his bed.

He had just finished signing off on one of the assorted legislations for the sorcerer kingdom (like always he didn't need to read since it was written by Albedo and Demiurge).

Today something felt...off. The mighty skeletal overlord felt what he could only describe as melancholy. It wasn't nearly potent enough to be suppressed but it wore on the soul of Suzuki Satora.

He got up and walked from his bedroom and noticed one of the maids was standing by the door ready to attend.

"I'm going for a walk." he said firmly but gently. "I will not be leaving Nazarick. Do not disturb me." The maid bowed with a whispered 'yes my lord' and let him be.

As he walked around the corner he cast perfect unknowable and teleported.

The first place he appeared was outside the great arena on the 6th floor.

He gazed upward towards the sky Blue Planet-san made. "Fly." He cast the spell, still invisible. His feet left the ground and he soared, flying higher and higher until he gently touched the beautiful ceiling. Ainz paused, tracing the stars and constellations with a skeletal finger nostalgically. He could almost see the memory, so distant and yet so close...

The translucent image of himself, Peronocino, Bukubukuchagama, and of course Blue Planet-san appeared before his eyes.

……

Sazuki Satoru was feeling anxious, not an uncommon feeling for the young salary man. One of the older members of the guild had decided to "surprise" his guild mates. In the guild that could be nearly anything, be it one of Luci Fer's pranks. He had instantly demanded they equip blindfolds before teleporting them with a whispered spell..

The deep timber of Blue Planet-san's voice rang out. "Alright you guys can take them off."

The moment of truth. Satoru unequipped his blind fold and gazed up in absolute awe at what he saw.

It was the most beautiful night sky he had ever seen. Satoru could see constellations he had only read about in old books, colors in the sky that hadn't appeared in years, an infinite number of bright, twinkling lights…. It was all perfectly immortalized here in Nazarick for all his friends to see.

In the real world Satoru could feel tears leak from underneath his headset. He asked himself, had the sky in his lifetime ever looked so beautiful? When was the last time he looked up and could see the stars? Even as a child he remembered those disgusting black clouds swallowing up the night sky.

The small group spent the whole night gazing up at that beautiful artificial sky. Some of the younger members had never seen it clear like this before.

Such a beautiful memory…

In the present Lord Ainz staggered as if he'd been struck. He struggled to catch his non existent breath as his emotional dampener went into overdrive to contain the myriad of emotions raging within. After he had sufficiently calmed down he was disappointed to find only his melancholy still remained.

With a reluctant sigh he left the ceiling and flew over to the arena, intent on finding the dark elf twins, yet he could not see either of them in their usual spots. How strange.

He landed in its center, still perfectly invisible, and walked to the small place they slept in the hollowed out tree. Slightly out of place and yet fitting all at the same time, Ainz mused. He walked up the small stairs and found them both sleeping peacefully.

"Ah, that's right. I told them to try and get a semi normal sleep schedule going." Ainz said aloud, once again glad for the silencing effect of perfect unknowable.

Aura's small frame hugged her brother closely as Mare curled up into his sister's chest. Ainz couldn't help but smile, invisible on his skeletal face. He was glad this feeling of happiness wasn't strong enough to be suppressed yet.

With a sigh of contentment he left the twins to their rest.

…...…..

As the dark lord made his exit from the tree something very odd began to happen behind him. Mare began shifting restlessly in his sleep. This shifting quickly turned to squirming, and squirming to outright thrashing. Aura only held her brother tighter as her frail brother thrashed wildly as if his life depended on it. Mare finally woke with a start, panting and trying to catch his breath.

Aura opened an eye and yawned. "What is it?" She asked. "Another nightmare?" It wasn't the first that Mare had had since coming to the new world, though it was one of the more violent ones.

Mare blinked tears from his eyes as he hugged his twin desperately. "It was about Bukubukuchagama. " he muttered "It's-" he paused, unwilling to speak words caught in his throat.

Aura sighed "It's what?" She asked impatiently, crossing her arms. She was enjoying her sleep.

Mare frowned "Bukubukuchagama came back and-" He took a deep breath. "-and when she did she ignored us like she used to and I couldn't say anything." Mare clutched the soft blanket between his hands. "She… was talking to lord Ainz."

"What's so wrong with that?" Aura asked cluelessly. She was growing more annoyed that her rest was interrupted for what she thought would've been a happy dream.

Mare shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes.

"She convinced Lord Ainz to leave with her, a-and I couldn't say anything or beg them to stay." He sobbed, tears cascading down his face. "How do we even know she loved us if she-if she left." The dark elf slumped like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Aura paused before reaching out and drawing her brother in for another hug.

"Oh, Mare." She wanted to yell at him, to tell him how obvious it was their creator loved them but ...

A sinking doubt filled her gut. What if-?

No. Never. She shook her head to banish those awful thoughts and smiled. "Well guess what? That's impossible." she said confidently.

Mare wiped his eyes "I-It is?"

Aura nodded, her normal bright smile planted firmly on her face. "Lord Ainz would never leave us!" she declared with all the confidence of a young girl who thought she knew everything.

Mare blinked in confusion. "H-How can you so sure?" he asked.

"Think about it! Lord Ainz stayed when they all left right?" she said as if she were explaining something obvious.

Mare stared at her not comprehending her meaning.

Aura rolled her eyes at her twin's obliviousness.

"That means he chose us! Even before we could even say anything to him he still chose us! And I know if you asked him again he would always choose us." she said with absolute certainty.

Mare froze "He chose us?" He said, rolling the words around in his head. "He chose us!" He said with more confidence, face widening into a huge grin.

Aura playfully tapped his head. "Now get to sleep, and no more nightmares, got it? Lord Ainz needs us to be well rested."

Mare nodded and laid back down, curling under the covers content in the knowledge that one supreme being would always be there for them.

Aura sighed at the crisis averted before quickly snuggling beside him. She was already sleeping again when her head hit the pillow.

The twins had a very peaceful nights rest.

…….

Ainz stood behind Cocytus in the frozen tundra of the fifth floor, watching him dance between several large statues made of ice. He worked with his four weapons practicing his technique as always. Ainz sighed at the guilt he felt for spying on his subordinates without their knowledge but he quickly pushed it aside.

As he watched Cocytus work his way through the assorted statues he saw an image of his old friend Touch Me appeared before his eyes.

Ainz could see the shining platinum knight danced between enemies mercilessly slaughtering those who opposed him as if they were children. He even recalled one duel he had on this floor with the amazing warrior(he lost of course but the memories of their "practice matches" were always pleasant).

He had asked Demiurge what reward Cocytus would personally want for all his successes with the lizardmen.

"My lord, I would think he'd want nothing more than a warriors duel." his most intelligent strategist had replied.

"Perhaps now would be a good time?" Ainz started to float his way down towards his servant before pausing. No, another time. "I promise Cocytus you will get your reward sooner rather than later." The dark lord's promise fell on deaf ears as he turned to leave.

He was relieved that he could finally give one of the guardians something they wanted without needless proclamations that service is its own reward. "It'll be a duel just like old times." he said with a smile. "Touch Me would be proud."

…..

Cocytus continued his training, unaware of his lord's visit. It was little more than a way to kill time while the lizardmen slept. Truth be told, he used this time to think more than to actually hone his skills.

Cocytus was not a genius like Demiurge or Albedo, nor was he a child like Aura and Mare. He was a warrior through and through. He didn't understand his master's will but if learning to govern well was his master's wish then he would give it his all, and so he worked tirelessly with the lizardmen to ensure their growth and loyalty.

When Ainz had asked as to what he'd want as a reward he was unable to make his selfish request. So he'd asked for war gear for the lizardmen so they might grow in strength and further please Lord Ainz.

Cocytus was not without reason for wanting to duel his master. He was not some fool who thought he was unbeatable or some master strategist that could find a path to victory under any circumstances. No, it was all because of a simple memory from the world before. He recalled the practice match that took place on these sacred grounds.

The way Lord Ainz used his magic to shape the world around him, the way he would call down mighty storms of magic and armies of undead, the way his creator would slice through it all or smash it to bits as if it was nothing...it was as if the world itself couldn't slow his assault for more than a moment. He felt it as the sky shimmered and the ground shook, as powers so radically different yet so similar clashed. The heavens themselves struggled to contain their duel.

Cocytus merely wished to be like his master and creator. To make the world shake, even if only for a moment.

…..

Ainz chose to teleport again, this time settling on the treasury so he could visit his own creation. When he appeared inside he instantly laid eyes on Pandora's actor deftly sorting a pile of magical items recently brought in. The absolute joy radiating from the doppelgänger was indescribable.

Ainz simply stood and contemplated how just as the other NPCs had inherited traits from their creators his own creation had done much the same with him.

Just as Ainz loved collecting magical items of this world so too did Pandora's actor have its own greed, and just as Ainz had a flair for the dramatics, so too did his doppelganger have its own showmanship. Of course, the difference lay in how they exhibit these traits but still the similarities were there, even if it was difficult to admit even to himself.

As reluctant as Ainz was to admit it many of Pandora's actor's faults and troubles could be linked to his own ineptitude while designing him. The uniform was of course still very stylish, a work of art if he could be so arrogant. The poses however needed work to say the least. Perhaps he should try to help his lost child with some of his assorted problems?

It occurred to him how hypocritical it was of him. To refer to the other NPCs as the children of their creators but deny his own the right to call him as such. Maybe a conversation was in order between himself and his creation? Yes, he would make time, soon. He would have lessons with Pandora's actor to help to solve some of those problematic behaviors...

These were of course problems for future Ainz, however. Present Ainz instead returned to his office. He finally cancelled perfect unknowable and sat behind his large desk with a sigh.

He sent a message to Albedo. "There's work to be done." She could help him work through the paperwork he'd been neglecting. Reminiscing was nice but there was a time and a place.

Though it was a bit strange she wasn't in his office already, She usually waited for him there.

……

Back in the treasury Pandora's actor worked tirelessly away at his various tasks. Sorting through and organizing the new currency and items their "investments" in the new world had brought to them.

He reflected that just like his father his love was for the magical items above all.

It brought him no small amount of joy to know even in this world his father continued to gift him with greater riches. As guardian of the treasury he was allowed to look over and protect the greatest source of wealth in this world and almost certainly all others.

He couldn't help but pause as he walked past an extravagant piece of furniture. A solid gold couch with gemstones embedded in the arm rest. It was beautifully crafted and likely worth more than most kings' own castles, but otherwise completely ordinary in all aspects, especially given the other items within the treasury.

So why did it trouble him? Why did he feel frustration and anger when looking at it?

Pandora's actor still being the legendary showman that he was picked the couch up with one arm. It's immense weight would require multiple full grown men to lift yet for him it was nothing. He twirled the couch around on his open palm as if it were weightless, keeping it fully balanced.

"Oh why does it bring me such rage?" he asked, gazing upwards as if playing to an audience that was not there. "What is it that troubles my addled soul??" He cried dramatically with a small flair added to his coat for good measure. But alas there was no laughs, nor cheers, nor applause. Just the silence of the god's ransom in treasure.

With a sigh and a pout the doppleganger set the couch back down on the ground in front of him, when a memory suddenly hit him like a tidal wave.

His father sat on the couch, an aura around him he had seen fade since coming to the new world. The aura of absolute loneliness. A hopeless look that never seemed to leave his side.

The vision of his father called him. "Pandora's actor." He felt himself walk forward, trapped within the memory, and gaze into the flaming red orbs that made up his father's eyes.

He stood In front of his glorious father's form obediently, unable to speak or interact with him. "Change into…. Perononcino." he heard the memory of his father grumble. The powerful doppelgänger was forced to obeyed without question and took the form of the imposing birdman archer.

"I always knew it was only a matter of time." Father sighed. "You'd leave me here and I'd be alone just like in the beginning."

He said stared into the unmoving doppelgänger's eyes, as if he expected a response.

"I guess I'm truly a fool holding onto this place." he finally said, slumping on his golden throne. "We built it together. Years of work, and love, and memories...all to be thrown away."

Pandora's actor could remember that tone very well. It was filled with exhaustion and anguish.

"I'm so pathetic talking to you guys like this." Father said, gazing at the image of his best friend.

The doppelganger felt each word like a stab in the heart.

He wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort his father, to say something, anything! But just like back then he could do nothing. All he could do was watch his beloved father suffer. He watched as the specter rose to his feet before it left the treasury, leaving Pandora's actor alone.

He returned to himself finally, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

"Father." he whispered. He remembered that day and many others like it. They always started the same way. He'd come in and order him to take the form of one of the supreme beings. It would start with questions, occasionally devolve into begging for their return, then quickly turning to berating himself, and finally to questioning if it was his own faults that made them leave, or made him stay.

Pandora's actor fell to his knees, all thoughts of treasure forgotten. He would never be helpless to stop his father's suffering again. He could move now, he could speak, and together he and the other NPCs would ensure Momonga was never left alone again.

The doppelganger made a vow, speaking it out loud for the invisible crowd.

"I swear as the son of Lord Momonga, the last and only true god of this world, that I will never allow mein vater to suffer like that again." So swore the devoted son.

Suddenly he heard something behind him. Slow, deliberate footsteps, and the sound of someone clapping.

He froze completely before turning to see the guardian overseer approaching with a beautiful smile on her face and a mad look in her eyes.

"Well well, quite the show you put on." she said smugly, crossing her arms over her ample chest.

Pandora's actor stared at the eccentric, and undeniably beautiful woman. He found himself thankful that his inexpressive face was incapable of showing his shock.

"Lady Albedo. What is it I can do for you?" he asked, spinning around with his coat billowing dramatically. He still had a flair for dramatics even when put off balance.

"Let's just say I have a proposition for you." Albedo said with a dangerous gleam entering her eyes.

……

Nazarick is a strange place where gods once walked, and may never walk again.


	2. Where gods fought

WARNING: This chapter is much, much darker than the last one. And not as nostalgic. (If you haven't read the holy kingdom arc I reccomend skipping this chapter) (spoilers from the light novel if you're anime only)

...

Lord Ainz Ooal Gown was currently engaged in a new pass time, Watching the mirror of remote viewing.

The head butler Sebas stood watching the mirror with him, the dedicated man refusing to leave his side. Normally this was a good thing, a sign of his subordinates absolute loyalty….. Now, however, it was impeding Ainz's current objective to use the mirror to spy on his various subordinates.

Having the guardians learn that he was watching their progress would be more than problematic. The salaryman Suzuki Satorou remembered the number of times a high ranking executive came in to watch him work and he fumbled under the stress.

But now as the head of an organization he could understand why such observations were done, and as the absolute Overlord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick he needed to ensure maximum efficiency and stamp out any problems his dear guardians refused to vocalize because it was 'unimportant'. He learned after the incident with Lupusregina Beta that his subordinates may not have correct priorities or may not see things in the correct light.

He couldn't let them think he distrusted them, that would be disastrous.

This left him a problem: how to get his desired alone time?

He could simply order Sebas to leave but that would likely confuse and upset his dear servant. He looked over the the man and saw the shadow of the platinum armored warrior behind him. Sebas more than anyone constantly reminded him of his old friend. He wondered if he was aware of the man's role in the founding of the guild? A story for another times perhaps.

"Ahem" he fake coughed into his skeletal hand to gain the mans attwnrion "Sebas, I believe it would be beneficial if you were to take the rest of the day off." Ainz said with an invisible smile. "Before you ask, it has nothing to do with your service." he said gently to reassure the butler and to stifle any protest.

"But Lord Ainz then why should I-" he was silenced by a wave of a skeletal hand.

"Because though your mind and body does not tire the soul is a different matter." Ainz spoke sagely "I also believe it would benefit you to go out and interact with some of the others. Who knows, you might have to work with them so having a cordial relationship would benefit you greatly."

"I'll have a maid come to tend-"

Another wave from the Lord of Death. "There's no need Sebas. I'd prefer to be alone, there are some matters I must attend to."

The butler bowed. "Of course Lord." he said, smiling thankfully as he walked out of the great ruler's office.

Ainz sighed, turning to the mirror "Now lets see what he does with his free time…." he said as he idly started stamping some papers on his desk he didn't bother to read.

………….

Sebas Tian, head butler and personal assistant to Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, found himself in a peculiar situation. He had free time, a rarity for the head butler.

With nothing better to do he decided to confirm a deep seated suspicion he had. He left Tuare alone to her maid training. She often sought to spend time with him and as much as he enjoyed it… If he was even partially correct this would be a place he could never allow Tuare to bear witness to.

He used a scroll to cast message.

"Shalltear. I'm going to need a gate opened up shortly." The perfect butler was courteous as always, keeping the displeasure out of his voice. "I'd like to pay the-" he grumbled. He so detested the name of that place. "-farm a visit," He said with a deep frown that Shalltear most definitely couldn't see through the message.

As Sebas left the great tomb he found the swirling vortex of a gate waiting for him.

He took a calming breath before stepping through. The place he arrived in was not what he expected. It looked like a normal cave. He nearly missed the small hole nestled between two large boulders…

The place looked completely uninhabited. No villages, towns or sign of civilization for miles. A little hidden away corner somewhere in the Abelion hills.

Sebas sighed. He could sense Demiurge's security net spell, placed directly in front of the cave entrance. Meaning Demiurge would be more than likely unaware of his arrival until he stepped into the cave's mouth.

Sebas suddenly felt some apprehension.

The small unassuming cave entrance morphed into the gaping maw of a giant beast. What twisted world had Demiurge built within the tunnels of the Abelion Hills?

"No turning back now." The butler took a deep breath and walked into the cave entrance.

The first thing he noticed was the unmistakable stench of blood. It hit him like a tidal wave.

So sudden thought Sebas. The smell didn't exist before he stepped through the door so it must've been some form of magic.

The second thing he noticed was the groaning. The loud rumble as if a thousand voices were letting out their agony at once. All the sounds melded into this horrible droning. A literal choir from hell.

As he felt his many of his suspicions being confirmed, Sebas internally thanked Lord Ainz again for not sending Tuare to this place.

A moment later he felt a message spell connect.

"Sebas, what is it? Did something happen? Does Lord Ainz require something of me?" Demiurge asked, an unusual frantic tone to his voice. It only dawned on Sebas how strange this was in that moment. His sudden appearance in this of all places…

"No, Lord Ainz is perfectly fine. He did not send me, I came for a personal visit." Sebas said amicably.

The voice of Demiurge over the message spell responded smugly. "Ah, so that's how it is." The archdevil seemed to pause pleased about something. "Come in then. Just follow the tunnel till you reach the first gate."

As Sebas took another couple steps he could hear the click of his dress shoes hitting the hard stone floor of the cave.

"Impossible." He muttered as he froze completely. He strained his powerful ears but he couldn't hear anything from within the caves. As if by magic the screaming had stopped...

Now all he could hear was the sound of his own breathing. Sebas frowned. He'd question if his senses had deceived him if it weren't for that lingering stench, the ever present smell of fresh blood. It seemed that whatever Demiurge had done to quiet his flock couldn't banish the awful smell.

The immaculately dressed butler continued walking, finding himself in front of a large metallic gate guarded by a pair of low level demons. A pair of Gazer devils, their flayed appearance as repulsive as ever.

They both instantly kneeled and opened the large gate before he could figure out what it was made of. He followed the tunnel as it brought him lower and lower.

Finally it split into four separate paths divided by what seemed like large mesh walls made of a light purple metal. A gentle touch confirmed that the cage's 'mesh' was completely solid with no give whatsoever. And razor sharp.

"Orichalcum?" he asked confusedly. While nothing compared to the metals of Nazarick it was supposedly the second strongest metal in this new world. It would be completely unbreakable to humans, especially these unarmed prisoners. A perfect prison. A bit of further observation confirmed the walls were made of raw orichalcum ore, as well as the floor. Any attempts to touch the cage's mesh would cause them to lose fingers to the razor sharp, super hard metal.

As he peered into the cage he could see hundreds of crouching figures. Turning around confirmed much the same in the other cages. Each one seemed to contain a large population of humans and a few demi-humans all in varying states.

The one universal feature was the abject look of terror on their faces. It was the fear in their eyes and the sound of their breathing that let him know they weren't silenced by the power of demiurge's voice or magic of any kind. They had been silenced by fear alone.

One man he spotted near the back seemed to have an extra arm sewn onto his back. Worse yet it was moving seemingly healed in place and wired into his spine. Every time the extra appendage twitched the man visibly flinched in pain. He was clearly in constant agony. He was far from the only one. He saw some with extra legs healed into the wrong places.

One of them even resembled a large spider with no arms and nothing but legs all around his torso. These bizarre subjects seemed to be isolated among their peers always away from the bulk of humans.

As he peared closer he could see several humans grouped up around a pile of something… only his amazing vision allowed him to see. The pile was made of shredded meat. They had clearly been eating it. If his nose didn't deceive him the meat was also human. In the corner of one of the cages a man missing his arms and legs was laying there. He had a dirty rag shoved into his mouth to keep him silent.

As he gazed around he saw similar piles in each cage. Half eaten as if they had paused in the middle of their macabre feast.

The tapping of dress shoes alerted him to the rapid approach of Demiurge.

He turned to face the Arche Devil. He looked completely ordinary as if this were any other meeting they've had. Sebas supposed for him it may well have been.

"I see you came to appreciate the livestock." He said with a smirk "As you can see I run a tight ship." the smug voice spoke, giving off the impression he knew what Sebas would say already. Given the brilliance that was second to but one. It was entirely likely he did.

"I can see that, But I must say you're methods are a bit crude." he said stroking his beard gently. Even off guard as he was, his mannerisms never slipped. "How aware of your activities is Lord Ainz I wonder?" he asked aloud as if it were an innocent question. Both he and Demiurge knew it was anything but.

Demiurge's face remained smug. "I assure you, he knows everything." As he feigned shock at the question placing his right hand over his heart as if he'd been woundedz

Sebas's frown deepened. "Lord Ainz doesn't revel in the suffering of innocent people, I find it hard to believe-"

"It's fortunate then that none of these pitiful creatures are innocent, isn't it?" Demiurge interrupted him with a wide grin showing his sharp teeth. His glasses reflected the light as if they too were taunting Sebas with smug superiority. "The Supreme One himself told me to give all those innocent of offending nazarick a swift death." he said always seemingly several steps ahead of the butler.

Sebas paused. "Why woul-" he was cut off again by the demon lords mocking tone.

"Come now Sebas surely you can grasp such a simple answer." He said, the devil's metallic tail swishing back and forth excitedly.

Sebas was no fool. Lord Ainz was undead, he had no empathy for the living. His lord was not like his creator lord Touch Me, doing the right thing because it was morally correct rarely swayed the great leader. If he ordered an operation like this he would prefer reaping the maximum benefits possible So then why would he bother ordering Demiurge to spare the innocent? It was surely not to ease his own heart?

After several grueling minutes It hit Sebas. He had ordered the innocents be spared not for his own conscience… but for the handful of residents within the Great Tomb who would feel upset by the suffering of the innocent.

His master in all his kindness made this concession on their behalf. On the seldom few who's souls could not bear this torment be unleashed on women and children. It dawned on Sebas how ungrateful he must've sounded in that moment. "It seems I've underestimated Lord Ainz." He said with a sigh as his shoulders sank. " And shamed myself and you in the process please accept my apology." Sebas gave a deep bow.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Demiurge said, turning around and walking away from Sebas. "You merely came to ensure the livestock were well fed" he said smirking "Now surely you have better places to be then here head butler" he said with a lazy wave as he left the man to his thoughts. The quite tapping of dress shoes still the only sound that could be heard in the cave of nightmares.

……….

Sebas left the cave with a deepened love and respect for his master. His devotion seemed to always have room to grow beyond his own comprehension. He now also held the peace of mind the archdemon wasn't allowed to roam free.

"I wonder did Lord Ainz foresee all of this?" He asked aloud as he walked away from the cave entrance lost in his own thoughts. "I suppose this explains why he gave me the day off"

………

Back in the office of the skeleton overlord. The absolute ruler of nazarick and someday the world was sitting with his jaw hanging open. He couldn't believe his eyes while Looking around the 'farm' with the mirror. "Abelion sheep…" he paused in complete shock. "...are people." He couldn't beleive the condition they were in. He felt his emotional dampener kicking into overdrive. As he struggled to figure out what exactly he was feeling at the moment.

After several seconds he was finally able to calm down and look at this rationally.

"Well…. I suppose his efforts have brought great benefits to Nazarick" he sighed releasing air from his non existent lungs. "We really do need the supply of scrolls..." he said rubbing his chin in thought. " I suppose the healing experiments are important too." But the number one reason he couldn't put a stop to it now "He thinks I already know so demanding for it be shut down is completely out of the question." Finally he returned his attention to the talking guardians. "There's nothing to be done for it then, I just have to move on"

As Ainz watched The two guardians seemed to be reconciling. All he could deduce was that he had somehow made the right decision in the eyes of Sebas. Which was a good thing... even if he still didn't understand what he had done to get such a reaction. He chuckled as they stood eye to eye without any contempt. "Huh- it's just like that time" he hummed as he felt another memory strike him. It was near the end days of yggdrasil. His friend Touch Me had announced he was giving up the game. Apparently he was running out of time to play it and simply felt it was time for him to move on.

He remembered Ulbert-San despite all their differences rising up to shake the World champion's hand. Such a wonderful memory. "Let's meet again in real life" Ulber-san the self proclaimed lord of evil spoke solemnly.

"I'd like that" Touch me returned in a kind tone,

The memory left as soon as it came "And here I am without them" He sunk into his chair as he felt his emotional suppressor kick in again. Unlike before he was anything but grateful for it.

"No time for that, Now I wonder what shalltear is up to?" he said slightly apprehensive. He cast a small precautionary spell. He was very relieved to see the girl wasn't in her room. He sighed, saggingin his chair relieved he wouldn't have to see anything distasteful…. "Lets have a look" he muttered.

………….

Shalltear Bloodfallen guardian of the first, second, and third floors, was currently engaging in one of her favorite pastimes besides playing with her brides. This pastime was of course irritating Aura. The girl was training with the fat dragon Lord ainz had gifted her. The name of which she couldn't remember. "Come now aura I thought you were meant to be training the poor thing not fattening it up?" she teased the small elf with a smirk.

Aura growled "Hejinmal, I'm going to have a brief chat with shalltear." she growled annoyed. The frost dragon frowned "MARE!!! Make some flaming hoops for Hejinmal" She said smirking the portly frost dragon's weakness to fire would force him to fly perfectly… or suffer severe burns. She took out her whip. "If I see you with more than 3 burn marks anywhere on your body when I turn around" she whipped the ground threateningly. "You won't be getting these back for a month!" She said pocketing the dragon's reading glasses.

"Yes mistress Aura" the giant dragon whimpered as he gazed at the horrifying obstacle course.

Aura turned around Smirking reassured that She could deal with shalltear, while her newest acquisition worked. She spun around "What were you saying fake tits?" she smirked going for her favorite taunt off the bat.

"Why you little" The true vampire hissed threateningly. "You should at least take better care of the pet lord Ainz gave you. Letting it turn into a fat slob hardly seems grateful" she said crossing her arms giving the smaller girl a challenging look.

"Yea at least Lord ainz cared enough to give me a pet" The little elf said crossing her own arms in a huff. "I guess you could ask him for a pair of real tits… but I doubt even he could pull that one off" she mocked "Poor shalltear stuck eternally with her little bug bites." she said smirking. Already turning around to start running.

"How dare you" she growled getting more frustrated seems the elf had turned the tables on her. "I swear I'll rip you limb from limb" she growled as she noticed Aura was already running. Of course shalltear happily gave chase. "When I get my hands on you!"

Aura was using her evasive skills and speed to avoid Shalltear. Giggling madly while she did so. "Careful Shalltear or the padding on your chest will fall out" she yelled behind her as she ran not skipping a beat.

"When I get my hands on you I swear I'll destroy you" she howled furious.

….

Ainz watched the scene curiously "they're gonna kill each other" He said while watching the two murderous guardians chase each other. Surprised by how quickly it'd devolved into a game of cat and mouse. "Why isn't mare stopping them?" the mirror panned over to the boy. He was giggling with a book in his lap and clearly trying to ignore them. This caused Ainz to watch the scene even more closely… "Wait" Aura smiling wasn't a surprise the girl was always smiling or smirking. But he could almost swear he saw a shadow of a smile on Shalltear's face as well. "Th-there just Playing around?" he asked baffled.

The more he looked the more clear it became. Aura didn't call her beast to carry her to safety despite their superior speed stats. And shalltear didn't use her enhancement magic or spells to close the gap. Both were just running chasing each other and having a good time.

"Perroncino and bukubukuchagama" he smiled "they really are just like their creators, arguing like siblings" he gave a quite chuckle as the scene unfolded. "I wonder what you guys would have to say if you could see them now?" he wondered aloud leaning back in his chair.

He felt a warm feeling in his chest quickly get smothered by his emotional dampener "Funny how things work out that way" he said sighing as he decided there was nothing worthwhile to gain from watching further.

"Who to watch next?" He said looking at the ceiling as if the answers would appear before him out of thin air.

"Let's see" he said thinking "Narbreal gamma should be returning from her work" She had been out on a quest with momon. Played by pandora's actor… it must've been more than a week since they left together…

"Surely she'll be happy to be back" he said imagining spending all that time with his dramatic creation. "Perhaps a little too happy" he sighed with slight regret.

…….

He brought the mirror to view her. She was walking with purpose towards the interconnected chambers the pleiades used as rooms. She walked so quickly she bumped right into Yuri Alpha "I didn't see you there Narbreal welco-" She stopped talking as she felt her younger sister's arms wrap around her in a hug.

"Did something happen?" she asked gently rubbing the girl's back in surprise. Narbreal was rarely if ever affectionate even with her sisters.

"No-nothing just worn out" she apologized still not breaking the hug of her own initiative. Clearly she had no intention of letting go any time soon.

"Being away from the tomb will do that" she said sagely "Well luckily you're just in time for tea" she said smiling. She gave the girl an extra minute, before delicately removing the her arms "come on I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you." she said with her reassuring smile as she adjusted her glasses.

They walked in silence to the large tea room the pleiades used for meetings. The chalk board had been put away after their martial arts research.

Seems most of sisters were already seated. Narbeal walked around the table to the one empty seat and slumped right down into the chair.

Lupusregina smiled "Hey narbreal how was the trip su~?" she asked looking at the clearly mentally exhausted girl with her normal cheery smile.

"It could've been worse I guess" she said with a sigh, "I am really glad to be back though. Dealing with insects can be so tiresome" she said giving one of her rare little smiles. She turned to her younger sister. Cz delta was slurping at a glass with chocolate milk in it. Narbreal gave the girl a gentle pat on the back. Before grinning "I got you something while I was out" she said reaching into her inventory "here some shop started making these" it was a large plushy aproximately 60cm head to tail. It was a mini hamsuke. Without saying anything the cyborg took the toy and squeezed it against her chest "thank you" putting a small 1 yen sticker on the toys head.

Narbreal smiles as she turned towards the other smallest sister. Entoma was sitting politely and tilted her head as Narbreal looked at her.

Narbreal reached into her inventory yet again and pulled out a human arm. "I got this for you while I was working" she held up the very muscular human arm. " some noisy warrior dropped it" She said before taking a sip of her tea.

She gave a very content sigh as she heard the crunch of entoma digging into the gift she'd given her. As she looked up only bone remained which solution gladly took to desolve.

Entoma raised her arm'sup "I'm still hungry can I go to the snack room Yuri?" she asked her big sister innocently.

Yuri smiles "I don't think that'll be a problem just come back quick alright." She told the girl warmly.

………

Ainz frowned as the scene unfolded before him "I should give narbreal some time off more time off" he said smiling "maybe All of the pleiades would benefit from a family vacation?" It could be pretty beneficial. A lot of them are out of the tomb frequently. Lupus and Narbreal especially. "I'll contact Yuri surely she'd know how to arrange it." He said battle strategy in mind for sending them on vacation.

"Snack room?" he frowned in thought as he focused on Entoma "could she mean the kitchen?" he asked confused. He didn't know of a single room in the great tomb that could be given the designation 'Snack room'

Then he watched as she walked towards a familiar room. "Ah yes I see now" he did remember her vaguely remember mentioning that place in the past.

……

Entoma Vasilissa Zeta was in a very good mood. She got to eat a delicious piece of well muscled man meat. A gift from her big sister but it wasn't really enough to be a full meal. So Now she's going to get some of her favorite snacks. She approached the large door and slowly opened it. When she stepped into the open door way. She heard the loud skittering of thousands of insects varying in size all moved. The floor seemed to shift as the thousands of cockroaches crawled over one another to get away from her in a frenzy.

"Kyouhukou its snack time" she sang sweetly it was an interesting relationship the two of them shared. The predator and the prey. She hungrily began snatching up the fat juicy cockroaches and shoveling them under her mask. The bigger ones were the first to go. They made a loud crunching sound with every bite. Not dissimilar to chips. But with an additional mashing squelching sound that was unmistakable. Occasionally when she got a hold of the bigger roaches a loud squeaking sound would ring out as their lives were swiftly snuffed out.

If you were to go and ask kyouhuko he would say she was a monster slayer of his kin and devourer of his children. A monster he and his children feared above all others. He dare not refuse her when she came around looking to eat out of absolute fear of her. A deepseated primal fear he could never shake.

And yet if you were to ask Entoma she would say they were good friends. He created her favorite snack food and let her stuff her face. And she occasionally left him extra chunks of human flesh she didn't eat. She felt their relationship was natural. A strange kinship. A give and take that was even on all grounds.

If you asked him who in the great tomb he hated the most, who he would want gone above all others. He would almost certainly pick her every time.

If you were to ask her which people in the tomb she couldn't live without he would undoubtedly be among them. The thought of life without him was likely a frightening idea for her. If it ever crossed the girl's mind

He couldn't stand life with her. She couldn't imagine it without him.

Polar opposites they didn't understand each other or how they thought. Such was the nature of their relationship. Down to their very core they were vastly different people.

Just like their creators they would never come to understand one another.

The wild prankster and eccentric Luci Fer, and the orderly and tamed genjiro….

Perhaps this was the only revenge Genijiro could get on Luci fer. Having his creation constantly harass Kyouhukou in this way.

Seems Genjiro was the one who got the last laugh in the end.

……….

Nazarick was a strange place where Overlords watched their subordinates in secrets. And where gods once fought...


End file.
